


Sentinels

by anuminis



Series: Sentinels of Atlantis [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentinels of Atlantis inspired by Keira Marcos "The Sentinels of Atlantis"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentinels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sentinels of Atlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4095) by Kreira Marcoss. 



**Title:** Sentinels  
 **Artist:** [](http://anuminis.livejournal.com/profile)[**anuminis**](http://anuminis.livejournal.com/)  
 **Medium:** digital manipulation  
 **Rating:** Gen

John/Rodney                                            Jack/Patrick                                             Chase/Matt  
[     ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/wallpapers/jack-patrick.jpg)[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/wallpapers/matt-chase.jpg)

Ronon/Teyla                                            Evan/Jennifer                                           Elizabeth/Simon[  
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/wallpapers/teyla-ronon.jpg)[    ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/wallpapers/jennifer-evan.jpg)[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/wallpapers/elizabeth-simmon.jpg)

Marcus/Jason                                           Radek/David                                            Dean/Graham[  
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/wallpapers/marcus-jason.jpg)[    ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/wallpapers/radek-david.jpg)[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/wallpapers/dean-graham.jpg)

Laura/Aiden                                             Tyre/Peter                                                Anne/Allison[  
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/wallpapers/laura-aiden.jpg)[    ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/wallpapers/petertyre_1.jpg)[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/wallpapers/anne-allison.jpg)

Marius/Bastien                                         Sam/Daniel                                              Cameron/Vala[  
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/wallpapers/mariusbastien_1.jpg)[    ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/wallpapers/sam-daniel.jpg)[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/wallpapers/cameron-vala.jpg)

[   
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/wallpapers/sam-daniel.jpg)

[   
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/Sentinels%20of%20Atlantis/wallpapers/cameron-vala.jpg)


End file.
